falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
动力装甲工作台
}} 動力裝甲工作台是《輻射4》中的工作台，可在聚落中製造。 特徵 動力裝甲工作台有兩種外觀。第一種外觀是整體化的箱型框架，延展出的兩條金屬手臂可以用液壓裝置來調節高度。第二種外觀是分離式結構，包括兩組底座。玩家在聚落中只能建造第一種外觀。 當動力裝甲放置在工作台上後，玩家可以用來組裝、分離、維修裝甲部件。 如何使用動力裝甲工作台 * 在工作台附近退出動力裝甲，但不能在工作台背面。 * 損壞的裝甲部件會移至物品欄，使用工作台的時候會顯示在工作台列表裡。 * 修復損壞的部件後，它的重量會從0回到原本的重量。 * 用「裝備」將裝甲部件放在工作台上，任何種類的裝甲部件都可以。 * 如果動力裝甲工作台在聚落工作台附近，修理和改造需要的材料會同時從聚落工作台物品欄和玩家物品欄中消耗，如果只有獨立的動力裝甲工作台，修理和改造需要的材料只會從玩家物品欄中消耗。 改裝 主要詞條為動力裝甲（輻射4） 改裝動力裝甲需要動力裝甲部件、相應的材料以及相應的技能（裝甲匠、科學、鐵匠）。 製造 玩家擁有地區領袖技能2級和裝甲匠技能1級之後，可以在聚落工作台製造動力裝甲工作台。 地點 聚落 當玩家與以下聚落是同盟關係的時候，相應的動力裝甲工作台就能夠使用。使用這些工作台會消耗聚落工作台物品欄的材料。 世界 以下動力裝甲工作台可以無條件使用。使用這些工作台會消耗玩家物品欄的材料和工作台自身包含的材料。 * Lexington; behind a Red Rocket gas station * Cambridge Police Station * Cambridge Red Rocket station, near the Collegiate administration building * Railroad HQ * Diamond City market; by the Home Plate entrance * Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup * South of Greater Mass blood clinic there are four power armor stations * Hub City Auto Wreckers * Nahant; beside a Red Rocket gas station * Corvega assembly plant * Saugus Ironworks interior, near roof exit * The Prydwen; four stations can be found in the workshop area * Hesters Consumer Robotics * D.B. Technical High School * Slim's shop; about halfway between the D.B. Technical High School and Hesters Consumer Robotics * Irish Pride Industries shipyard (exterior) * Parking lot between Back Street Apparel and Police Precinct 8 * WNW of Mass Fusion building * Federal surveillance center K-21B; on the bottom floor * O'Neill Family Manufacturing * Boathouse due west of Revere Beach station * Nahant Oceanological Society lab * North east (left out of the gate) of Diamond City in a diner atop the wall overlooking the junkyard; only accessible with the jetpack power armor mod * In front of a Red Rocket branch Northwest of the NH&M Freight Depot * NH&M Freight Depot strongroom, accessible after completing The Big Dig * Quincy Ruins; ground level of the Quincy church * Red Rocket gas station, just west of Quincy Ruins * Slocum's Joe Corporate HQ; in a small exterior garage * One is located inside Fort Hagen filling station * Hardware Town, outside the back entrance * National Guard Training Yard; inside of the armory * Reeb Marina * Inside a storage building on the east end of Hyde Park * Mass Bay Medical Center; two stations on the seventh floor reached via elevator * Behind HalluciGen, Inc., inside a room with a green gun shop sign * East of Kendall Hospital, beside a Red Rocket gas station * In KL-E-0's shop Kill or Be Killed in Goodneighbor. Notes There are two types of power armor stations in the Commonwealth, one is the most common frame type, which you can build at settlements and is seen in the menu screen, which uses a frame and hydraulics to hold up the power armor. The second type is found on the Prydwen, and other places, and seems to use magnetic fields to hold up the power armor. Bugs * When the Sole Survivor uses power armor station and leaves, they will have additional carried weight equal to that of the weight of the heaviest power armor part (e.g If power armor left hand weighs 17.2 lbs, they will have additional 17.2 weight of carried items). It can be fixed easily by reequipping any part of clothing, though the permament solution doesn't exist. * NPCs have a chance to stop at a power armor station and plug a cable into a suit of armor as if they are wearing a Pip-Boy * Commanding a Companion and then hovering the crosshair over a power armor station will display "Sit Power Armor Station" Gallery Power Armor Station in FO4 Trailer.jpg|A power armor station as seen in the Fallout 4 trailer Prydwen-PowerArmorStations-Fallout4.jpg|Two of the four stations aboard the Prydwen Fo4-Small-power-station.png|Small power armor station en:Power armor station ru:Станция обслуживания брони uk:Станція обслуговування броні Category:Fallout 4 crafting tables Category:Fallout 4 settlement objects